charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery Sinclair
Avery Sinclair was a future whitelighter, who was later turned into a whitelighter after being killed. She filled in as The Charmed Ones' whitelighter after Chris Halliwell "lost his wings". History The Future Whitelighter TBA Filling in for Chris Shortly after Dawn Willan reconstituted the Charmed Ones, Avery orbed into the manor and told Lacey and Penelope that she was their new whitelighter. The Final Battle TBA Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying: The ability to locate an object or person by use of a crystal and a map. Active Powers *Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *'Healing:' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *'Thermokinesis:' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *'Mind Manipulation:' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find her charges. *'Cloaking:' The ability to hide herself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *'High Resistance:' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *'Regeneration:' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of her charges. Personality Of Avery Sinclair TBA Of girls with the name "Avery" The number Eight personality has everything to do with power, wealth and abundance. Somehow, this personality has been blessed on the material plane, but their authoritative and problem-solving traits provide evidence that their good fortunes are not just the luck of the lottery. They are well earned. This is the personality of CEOs and high-ranking military personnel. Eights are intensely active, hard-driving individuals. Success is only meaningful to them after a job well-done. They are remarkable in their ability to see the larger picture right down to the smallest details, and organize a strategy around success. They then have the ability to direct a group around them toward any goal, and realize individual potential to get the most out of their team. Etymology Avery: Dates back to the Middle Ages; it was essentially the Norman-French pronunciation of an ancient Anglo-Saxon masculine name Ælfræd (Alfred). Ælfræd was comprised of the Olde English elements “ælf” meaning “elf” (one with supernatural powers), and “ræd” meaning “to counsel”. Therefore, Avery essentially means “elf counsel” or “supernatural wisdom”. We should mention that elves are featured prominently in early Germanic/Nordic mythology as possessors of certain magical powers. The elf could use his supernatural powers to either benefit or hinder human progress depending on his mood (although the little devils evolved with more sinister powers in later folklore). Before the Norman-French conquered England in 1066, Ælfræd was a prominent Anglo-Saxon given name (and one of the few which would survive the Norman Conquest of 1066). When the Norman-French arrived in the 11th century, their pronunciation of Ælfræd sounded more like Avery. When surnames became necessary as a means of citizen identification for the purposes of taxation, Avery developed as a patronymic surname (i.e., one that passed from the father’s first name). Sinclair: The Scoto-Norman surname '''Sinclair' comes from the Clan Sinclair whose progenitors conquered England with William the Conqueror then moved to Scotland and were given the land of Roslin, Midlothian by the King of Scots. The style Sinclair is the most common styling. It has its origins in Scotland and is a derivation of the original French "de ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Clair_%28disambiguation%29 ''Saint-Clair]"''; although the name has also been styled ''"Santoclair", "de St. Clair", "Sainclair", "Synklar" and many more across the centuries. Notes and Trivia *Avery shares her name with Lacey's daughter. * G. Hannelius plays a character on dog with a blog of the same name. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Innocents Category:Witches Category:Lost Innocents